On prend les mêmes et on recommence
by Evanaissante
Summary: Quelques histoires sur les deux frères avec des expériences sur des choses qu'ils partagent.
1. Bain

Voici des petits récits sur les liens familiaux dans Supernatural que j'espère drôle. Chacun des chapitres parle d'un sujet sur le point de vue respectif de Dean et Sam…et peut-être John. Je ne raconte pas la chasse en général mais des souvenirs. Mes connaissance de SPN ne dépasse pas le début de la saison cinq.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le bain : POV Dean<strong>_

_Pourquoi, mais au grand pourquoi, c'était à moi de faire __**ça **_?

Bien sûr, j'avais toujours tout fait, je jonglais entre les couches puantes et les fusils de chasse chargés aux cailloux de sel.

Maintenant j'étais dans un motel miteux, trempé jusqu'aux orteils, tenant dans une main une serviette en tissu et dans l'autre un savon.

J'ai sept ans.

Je crache l'eau que j'ai dans la bouche et attrape quatre autres serviettes. Devant moi, assis dans la baignoire, un bambin qui rit aux éclats. Sa tignasse brune bouclée était mouillée et ses grands yeux verts au reflet bleu sont illuminés de joie. Il me montra ses petits poings potelés essayant d'attraper les bulles de savon qui flottaient dans l'air chaud de cette fin de journée en Floride.

Il a trois ans.

- Sammy ! Regarde la pagaille que t'as mis !

- Deeeeeeeeean ! Braille-t-il en me montrant ses six dents.

Mais je n'insiste pas. J'étale les serviettes par terre, sèche mes cheveux et reviens où j'en étais.

- Bon, je vais pouvoir te laver tranquille ?

- NAN ! Et il m'éclabousse.

Mettons aux points nos pendules. Sammy, du haut de ses trois ans, a eu une poussée de croissance phénoménale. Mais malgré ça, les seuls mots qu'il dit sont :

Dean (eh oui !)

Manger (Il tient de moi)

Nan

Moui

Pas dodo

Pas papa

Et malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il ne dise jamais ça.

_Chasse. _

Dans quelques temps, il parlera de _démon, fantôme, loup-garou, goule, wendigo, esprit vengeur. _En pensant à ça, je me dis que mon frère est encore un mignon bambin innocent. Donc je garde mon calme, sors de la salle de bain, attrape des bonhommes en plastique et retourne dans la mare savonneuse.

Sammy m'observe mi-amusé, mi-curieux. Alors sans prévenir, je plonge tout habillé dans l'eau. Il éclate de rire pendant que je lui fourre les deux soldats dans les mains. Je me mets derrière lui et lui tartine les cheveux de shampoing bon marché. Il se laisse faire comme par magie.

Quand j'ai fini, il se retourne et me décoche un sourire amusé.

Je reste quelques minutes comme ça à observer ce petit être.

Comment ferai-je plus tard ? Quand il aura peur des monstres, devrai-je lui dire qu'ils n'existent pas ? Alors que je sais que c'est faux.

Comment ferai-je quand papa décidera qu'il assez grand pour savoir ce qui a tué notre mère.

Maman…

C'est à cet instant que je comprends pourquoi moi je chasse. Pas pour venger maman même si ça compte mais surtout, surtout _pour punir le fils de pute qui a privé Samuel Winchester de l'amour d'une mère. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le bain : POV Sam<strong>_

_Merci à tous les saints possibles et imaginables d'avoir inventer la douche._

Pourquoi ?

Parce que mon idiot de frère a passé la nuit dehors et qu'il est midi.

Il s'est saoulé avec un mélange de tequila, whisky et tétons violets. Il est là totalement endormi à même le sol. Je pousse un grognement et le balance sur mon épaule. J'entre dans la salle de bain tout en dépassant un peu du cadre de la porte pour entendre le **PANG **que fait la tête de Dean en se cognant. Un mince sourire filtre sur mes lèvres. Je le balance dans la baignoire et prends le pommeau de douche.

- Te préviens ça serait mieux que tu te réveilles maintenant.

J'attends.

Rien.

- Je t'aurai prévenu.

Je règle la douche sur _extrême froid. _

Je l'allume.

Un cri.

**- SAMMMMM !**

J'aime les douches.


	2. Manger

Voici des petits récits sur les liens familiaux dans Supernatural que j'espère drôle. Chacun des chapitres parle d'un sujet sur le point de vue respectif de Dean et Sam…et peut-être John. Je ne raconte pas la chasse en général mais des souvenirs. Mes connaissance de SPN ne dépasse pas le début de la saison cinq.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manger : POV Dean.<strong>_

- Ouvre la bouche ! Plus grand !

- Pas légumes !

- Sammy, ce sont des légumes écrasés en pots du supermarché, _ce n'est pas des légumes !_

**- Pas légumes !**

_**PLACH !**_

La bouille verte se répand sur le sol. Je pousse un soupir d'exaspération.

- Pour me faire plaisir. Murmurai-je en lui tendant une cuillère de carottes écrasées. J'avais ouvert quatre pots, les trois premier étaient par terre et formaient un joli arc-en-ciel poisseux.

- Faire plaisir…_moui._

Il attrapa la cuillère et avala le contenu. Je pose le pot sur la table lentement et m'éloigne de peur de me trouver recouvert de projectiles à la carotte. Il attrape le pot avec un regard suspicieux. Mais finalement il mange le contenu avec appétit. Soudain la porte s'ouvre devant mon père et son fusil de chasse. Il regarde le sol puis moi, le sol, moi, le sol, moi…

A) Que va-t-il me dire ?

B) C'est quoi cette pagaille ?

C) Ouah ! Sammy ne hurle plus, comment as-tu fait ?

D) J'ai faim !

E) Suis fier de toi fiston…

Non, barrez la dernière option. Il faudrait qu'il soit possédé pour dire ça...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manger : POV Sam<strong>_

Gober, avaler, gober, avaler, gober, avaler, gober, avaler, gober, avaler, etc.…

Voilà la façon que Dean à de manger. Je l'observe enfourner un demi cheeseburger dans sa bouche d'un coup et l'avaler sans aucune difficulté. Je mâche lentement ma salade avec une certaine fascination pour ce qui a devant moi. Il avale l'autre moitié du burger et enfourne une dizaine de frittes dans sa bouche. Il relevé la tête vers moi avec un regard meurtrier pour mes légumes alors que je lance le même regard à ses trois paquets de frittes géantes.

- Comment peux-tu manger ça ? Demandons-nous en cœur.


	3. Animaux

Voici des petits récits sur les liens familiaux dans Supernatural que j'espère drôle. Chacun des chapitres parle d'un sujet sur le point de vue respectif de Dean et Sam…et peut-être John. Je ne raconte pas la chasse en général mais des souvenirs. Mes connaissance de SPN ne dépasse pas la saison six.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Animaux : POV Dean<strong>_

Je hais les chats.

Je hais particulièrement les chats noirs surement parce qu'ils ont un rapport avec le satanisme et la magie. Je peux pas dire que je préfère les chiens. Pas après avoir été le plus grand os pour chien démoniaque. Enfaitent ils y à peux d'animaux que j'aime mais les chats sont mes ennemis à tout jamais. Cette horreur des chats à commencer en quand j'avais 12 ans…

_**25 décembre 1999**_

_Il faisait froid horriblement froid, notre chalet était totalement geler. Les fenêtres étaient sur le point d'exploser, les canalisations avaient sautées elles. C'était un Noël parfaitement normal pour nous les Winchester. Papa n'était pas encore rentré de sa chasse au loup-garou et Sam était de plus en plus déprimé. C'est pour ça que j'avais volé des barres de chocolats au magasin d'en face je m'apprêtais à lui donné en cadeaux quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas là. _

_Je paniquai._

_- Sammy ! _

_Personne dans notre chambre, dans la salle de bain et encore moins dans la cuisine. Je sortis en trombe du chalet évitant quand même de ma casser la figure sur le verre glas. Je courais dans la neige arrivant devant la route._

_Rien, pas même une voiture rien d'étonnant quand la neige fais vingt centimètre. Je me dis que la meilleurs chose à faire était de vite retourné au chalet et appelé papa. Mais quand j'entrais enfin dans cette bicoque gelée, qui m'attendait par terre frigorifié._

_- Sammy._

_- Sam es-tu totalement cinglé !_

_- Désolé Dean, je voulais juste te trouver un cadeau de Noël…et j'ai trouvé._

_Déclara ça avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il me tendit une boite troué de partout. Je la regardai suspicieux mais je l'ouvris quand même. Je me dis maintenant que j'aurais dû le jeté dehors. A l'intérieur la chose la plus horrible, répugnante, puante et sale et qui allait faire du mois prochain un enfer._

_Un chaton._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Animaux : POV Sam.<strong>_

Jess aimait les chiens.

C'était maladif à chaque fois qu'on sortait, on devait allez voir les chiots.

On a failli en avoir un mais je me suis rappeler que j'étais maudit avec les animaux.

Mon premier animal était un pigeon à l'aile endommagée. J'avais 6 ans, mais quand il lâcha ses excréments sur l'Impala…papa lui tira dessus avec un 45.

Mon deuxième animal était un chaton trouvé à Noël pour Dean. J'avais 8 ans. Il disparut. Dean me dit qu'il était allé habiter chez quelqu'un d'autre.

MON ŒIL !

Je l'ai vu balancé son « cadeau » dans un boite à chaussures et l'a fourré dans le caddie d'une vieille femme.

Le troisième est mort deux jours après. Bon c'est vrai que c'était une truite et que je n'aurais pas dû la laisser avec Dean, des bâtons à brochettes et un grill. Je vous passe les détails.

Et après ça j'arrêtai les frais. Jess me supplia. Et c'est peut-être la seule chose que je lui ai refusé. Peut-être que si on avait eu un chien saurait peut-être lui qui aurait brulé au plafond.

* * *

><p>Voilà, comme je l'aie fais pour une autre de mes histoires je vous mes au défi vous lecteurs de me trouver le prochain thème de drabbles.<p>

Biz Evanaissante ou Eva pour les reviewveurs.


	4. La foi

Voici des petits récits sur les liens familiaux dans Supernatural que j'espère drôle. Chacun des chapitres parle d'un sujet sur le point de vue respectif de Dean et Sam…et peut-être John. Je ne raconte pas la chasse en général mais des souvenirs.

_Note inutile : J'ai terminé la saison 7, c'est à s'arracher les cheveux !_

_**GROS SPOILE SUR LA SAISON 7 !**_

Allez, je me remets en selle ! ENJOY !

* * *

><p><em><strong>La foi: <strong>_POV SAM

Sam priait tous les jours.

Pour tous et pour rien.

Les première fois, c'était pour une interro de math ou autres.

Les suivantes étaient moins candides.

Plus poussées.

Faites que papa revient de sa chasse.

Faites que Dean ne meure pas.

Faites que ces cauchemars restent juste des cauchemars.

Puis John mourra et Sam se dit que Dieu était inexistant.

Mais d'un côté prier lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un orchestrait ces malheurs et qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Que la mort de Jessica n'était pas **sa **faute, que cela faisait partit du dessin de Dieu.

Mais la vérité est moins brillante.

La vérité c'est que Dieu, s'en fout de l'humanité comme d'une souris dans un caniveau. Que Dieu a stoppé de sauvé les Hommes pour la bonne raison que plus on les sauve plus ils s'étranglent. Dieu en a cure des prières débiles de Sam Winchester, Dieu est comme un de ces saloparts alcooliques qui n'en a rien à faire que ses gosses pleurent dans la pièce d'à côté. Il s'en fout parce qu'il sait que l'humanité est vouée à l'échec, depuis Adam et Eve, personne ne se fait d'illusion.

Comme le dit si bien Dean : « Le bus à peut-être envie de tomber de la falaise. »

Sam se dit de plus en plus que le bus est destiné à tomber de cette falaise, qu'il le veuille ou non. Sam pense (quand il est dans ses grands trips philosophiques) que de toute manière, se sont eux, les humains, qui pousse le bus jusqu'au grand saut. Que cette foutue humanité à des cotés Masochiste parce, sérieusement, la race humaine sait très bien se mutilé sans l'arrivé de Lucifer et les monstres sur la planète. Ils se tuent entre eux, pour de l'argent, le pouvoir, des armes, des terres, bref du futile.

Mais quand l'Armageddon re-bouleversera la donne, leur putain de pétrole leur servira à que dalle contre une armée de démons et des Léviathans en colère.

Encore, si ils se battaient pour du Borax*, il comprendrait…

* * *

><p><em><strong>La foi : <strong>_POV DEAN

Dean n'avait pas la foi.

C'était clair, net et précis.

Il ne croyait absolument pas au faite qu'un vieux monsieur en toge avec une longue barbe le regardait en haut en jugent tous ses actes. Bref, Dieu c'est de la connerie.

Pourtant enfant, Dean n'avait absolu Dieu, il suppose qu'il y avait cru.

Avant la mort de Mary, bien sûr.

Avant qu'il ne sache que, oui, il y a des monstres dans son placard et que, non, la veilleuse, nounours et la couverture ne va pas les empêcher de venir le dévorer tout crut.

Nan, ce qu'il faut c'est la carabine à pompe avec le « _Rock&Salt_ » et du fer pur.

Pourtant une phrase étrange reste graver dans son esprit. Qui passa parfois en boucle dans sa tête, comme une litanie.

«_ Angels are watching over you. »_

- C'est ça! Crache-il tout en approchant le goulot de sa bière à ses lèvres.

Ouais, ils le protègent, mais pour lui, pour ça personne, parce qu'ils sont « Vertueux » et « Pacifiques », juste pour sauver le vaisseau de « Sir Michael ». Ils ne sont pas supposés être mignons avec des grosses joues rouges avec des petites ailes à plumes ?

NAN !

Sont tous armés d'espèce d'épées pour se tuer entre eux (très fraternel, soit dit en passant), et le seul « Gentil » ange qu'il avait rencontré partait un trench coat et avait finalement brisé le mur dans la tête de son frère.

- PUTAIN D'EMMERDEUR !

Alors tout ça même si ça existe, qu'on lui à prouver tant pis : Dieu et tout, qu'il aille se faire foutre.

Parce quand il a tout perdu, ce n'est pas dieu qu'il lui a tendu la main, mais bien le Diable*.

* * *

><p>*<em>Produit ménager qui est comme un acide pour les Léviathans. <em>

*_Je parle de la démone avec qui Dean fait le pacte, pas de « THE DEVIL »._

_Bon, bof, très mauvais : Reviews._

_XOXO_

_Eva_


End file.
